1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle glazing having a trim mounted thereon, and in particular it relates to a means of attachment of a trim to a glazing profile provided around at least a portion of the periphery of the glazing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle manufacturers strive to produce attractive vehicles, especially cars, since the aesthetic qualities of a car are important for commercial success. A number of features contribute to the overall appearance of a vehicle, one of which is the trim associated with the vehicle bodywork. In particular, trim may be provided on doors and windows, and is usually black or silver in colour. A finisher is an item of trim which may be mounted on a profile, other trim or on a glazing. Finishers may be made of metal, with a bright (i.e. silver) finish such as chrome-plating, but more usually they comprise plastic strips with a bright finish, possibly a metallised finish. Such finishers may be provided on fixed (i.e. non-opening) windows or opening windows. They are often added to fixed windows by being mounted on the glazing itself, rather than on the body of the vehicle, whereas trims for openable glazings are generally provided on the vehicle door or body.
A vehicle glazing comprises a pane of glazing material, such as glass, and associated components such as glazing profiles which are usually bonded to the glass. A glazing profile is a frame-like component made from resilient polymer material which is moulded or extruded. Glazing profiles have generally replaced weather-strips, gaskets and other sealing strips. The glazing profile is normally bonded to the pane of glass, usually extending around all or part of the periphery of the pane. The glazing profile fulfils several roles; it acts as a seal and spacer between the pane of glazing material and the vehicle bodywork, providing a controlled transition between glass and bodywork. It serves as a bed or foundation for adhesive, and may also control the position and spread of the adhesive. It may further have water management features. One technique for providing a glazing profile is to mould it in situ on the glass, which is known as edge encapsulation, or just “encapsulation” for short. In this technique, the glass is placed in an injection mould with its edge protruding into the moulding cavity, and then the polymer material is injected in liquid form, flowing into intimate contact with the glass before setting.
There are several different ways in which trim can be mounted on, or bonded to, a glazing. For example, when the glazing is encapsulated by a polymer frame (i.e. a glazing profile) around its periphery, the trim may be attached via the polymer frame. Alternatively, the trim may be bonded directly to the glazing by a layer or multiple points of adhesive along its length. A further possibility is that the trim may be clipped to the edge of the glazing, either directly, or via a holder that is bonded to the glazing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,683 (corresponding to DE 198 18 153) relates to a window unit with a frame integrally formed on the window. A trim strip is fitted on the frame, and retained in place by a retaining clip which engages a retaining strip arranged on the outside of the frame. The retaining strip is formed by a prefabricated insert body on which the frame is integrally formed in an injection mould.
US 2009/0007511 (corresponding to DE 10 2005 054721) discloses a window unit having a decorative strip mounted thereon. The window unit comprises a frame with a number of cut-outs for a securing strip, to which the decorative strip is clipped.